Online buying and selling of products and services over computer networks, such as the Internet, often referred to as “electronic commerce” or “e-commerce”, have continued to proliferate with widespread Internet usage. In order to facilitate the sale of products and services, online sellers of products and services often design marketing campaigns wherein a given campaign message, such as an email, text message and/or instant message, is sent to a given set of recipients.
With the proliferation of email marketing, an industry of Email Service Providers (ESPs) has emerged. An ESP is an entity that provides email marketing or bulk email services. ESPs typically obtain the email messages and recipient lists from senders, and provide a sending engine that allows senders to distribute their messages to the recipients via the ESP. Many individuals at the sender may be authorized users who are authorized to send emails from the sender to the ESP for distribution. Often, an administrator or account owner at the sender is responsible for the overall coordination of email marketing activities, and multiple authorized users may be responsible for sending individual email marketing messages via the ESP. Similar relationships between an administrator or account owner and one or more authorized users may exist in e-commerce and in other transaction processing.